Apparatus are known for automatically and successively recording and reproducing on and from a plurality of cartridges.
In such apparatus, it is required that the cartridges are successively or selectively moved one by one to a position for operation to be retained thereat; the retained cartridge is immediately released from the operating position to a waiting position upon the ending of the tape in the cartridge, in order to obtain a good and perfect recording and 1 or reproduction.
This invention is aimed at providing an improved apparatus of the type as aforementioned in which the above requirements, as well as various requirements which have not been satisfied completely up to now, are perfectly satisfied.